<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alliance of 2+1 by sallyatoyota</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156863">Alliance of 2+1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallyatoyota/pseuds/sallyatoyota'>sallyatoyota</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Humor, Kid wants to cancel the alliance, LawLu - Freeform, M/M, POV Third Person, Public Display of Affection, Somebody saves him, Swearing, Third Wheels, no beta we die like man, yes kid suffers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:41:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallyatoyota/pseuds/sallyatoyota</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aside from Kid it looked like everyone knew this. They all had their stupid grins on their faces and he felt like an outsider.</p><p>And that was the beginning of his long suffering time in their so called pirate alliance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>273</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alliance of 2+1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is written before Wano's arc ends so this fic is my headcanon on what happens afterward.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The famous Captain Eustass Kid of the Kid Pirates is having a major headache.</p><p>In the beginning, he has been reluctant to form an alliance with the Straw Hat with a disdain for possible betrayal - thanks to a certain long hands, piano-looking teeth (serious, what the hell is that? He wonders sometimes if he really punches the guy would the sound be musical notes or what-) Later he has learnt that if there is one thing that the younger pirate would never do, it is turning his back on someone. </p><p>Sure that characteristic of his has put Kid’s and the Straw Hat’s crew in dangerous situation while they are in Wano (“No you DON’T come back to save that one kid while we’re running from motherfucking Kaido! We are pirates not charity workers!!” he protested and of course, the petite captain still did that anyway) but when seeing his extended hand towards him while he was severely injured, Kid couldn’t help but spending just a little bit, small respect for the man.</p><p>All in all, they defeated Kaido in one glorious manner and Kidd felt tremendous satisfaction when he finally kicked the goddamn beast in his (giant) nuts. Fortunately, both their crews got along quite well – imagine Kidd’s surprise when he saw Killer’s mouth turned upwards a moment while patting Zoro on the back. He decided that maybe this alliance isn’t so bad after all.</p><p>However, the package comes with a certain Surgeon of Death.</p><p>Okay sure, he will admit that out of all Worst Generations Kidd was most impressed with Trafalgar (and later Straw Hat when he punched that Celestial Dragon. Oh man that was a fun memory). The guy screamed danger, cold and calculated and his Devil Fruit ability intrigued him. Hell, he even enjoyed the banter with the spotted wearing hat captain. It always feels like a challenge and Kid never backs down from one.</p><p>But.</p><p>Nothing could prepare him for the soft smile that appeared on the normally aloof surgeon’s face after their win against the Yonko. And it’s even weirder to see Straw Hat actually blushed like a school girl.<br/>
And then they kissed. In the middle of a battle field. And in front of everyone.</p><p>Aside from Kid it looked like everyone knew this. They all had their stupid grins on their faces and he felt like an outsider.</p><p>And that was the beginning of his long suffering time in their so called pirate alliance.</p><p>---</p><p>After the war is over, Wano doesn’t wait to begin reconstructing their country under the new regime of the Kozuki brat and his followers. And that means a lot of paperwork to handle. They might not have a say in any of those politics shit but certainly there is always labor works. And of course Straw Hat and his crazy crew wants to remain a while longer in order to help the people in building back their home. And of course the Heart Pirates and Kid Pirates doesn’t have any argument in it.</p><p>This brings back to the present, he and the other two are asked to go into the jungle to collect wood necessary in making houses here. </p><p>And it is no problem at all, they are all monsters in strength and Trafalgar has that crazy usual ability of his to stack them all up anyway. The real problem is…</p><p>The two bastards are annoying as fuck.</p><p>Seriously, couldn’t they just lay off with the flirting?!</p><p>Kid feels like he’s going to be crushed under all these sexual tension. My god, they are just one glance away from putting their tongues in each other’s mouth in the middle of a jungle.<br/>
“Torao, you are looking pretty tired over there. Is your stamina that low today?” The Monkey bastard leers at the other captain. And of course, OF COURSE:</p><p>“Oh? Are you challenging me Mugiwara-ya? Maybe I should prove to you how long I can last tonight?” A knowing smirk forms in the surgeon’s face which earns a chuckle from the teen:</p><p>“Hmm… That does sound like a brilliant idea~” </p><p>*Crack* The axe’s handle is crushed under Kid’s hands.</p><p>“It’s only morning you horny dogs.” He grumbles. Both of them turn to him, surprised. It’s like those bastards didn’t even acknowledge him in the first place. While Straw Hat is looking at him with awe, Trafalgar grins wide, and Kid just smells trouble-</p><p>“Ah, I see you virgin got jealous of my active love life.”</p><p>Okay that’s it. </p><p>Kid immediately pulls out his knife and charges towards Trafalgar and the surgeon just annoyingly smirks at him pulling out his sword. They are about to clash when a wave of energy (seriously? Conqueror Haki?) hit both of them making them halt immediately. </p><p>“Stop that!” Luffy puffs his cheeks, clearly unamused with this display “We’re in alliance so we should play nice with each other! Isn’t that what friend is all about?!”</p><p>That logic is so stupid that Kid almost gags, but then the surgeon just sighs like ‘Yeah been there done that, he won’t ever change his mind’ (he hates himself for recognizing the resignation on the other’s face). Trafalgar walks up to the smaller captain and wraps both arms around his waist:</p><p>“Sorry baby, I couldn’t help it.”</p><p>
  <em>The fuck.</em>
</p><p>“It’s okay Torao. Just don’t provoke Gizao again like that again, promise me.” The straw hat wearing captain buries his head in the other’s chest, whines. Whines.</p><p>“I promise, honey.” Oh yeah and while the Monkey captain’s ears starts to turn red the surgeon has the audacity to smirk at him again. And, hum softly. And, slowly caress the other’s back-<br/>
“Screw you guys, I’m going back.” Kid storms out of the jungle, decides that he has enough of today.</p><p>The other two doesn’t come back until Kid finishes his lunch, with loads of wood logs and obvious marks on their necks. </p><p>---</p><p>The second time happens a week later. </p><p>All three crews are exhausted after a long day of allocating safe food and water to the people of Wano. Throughout the whole trip, Kid has cringed at the view of malnourished women and children shakenly take packs of meat and vegetables from his hands. He is a pirate sure, but he couldn’t imagine himself putting his victims to starving or barely surviving like these people. He likes quick and easy death despite the general assumption of his enemies thank you very much. For once Kid feels glad that he indirectly helped them by defeating Kaido and that stupid shogun.</p><p>They decide to put up camps in the nearby village and set up tents, ready to call it a day. His crew are happily preparing their dinner with the Straw Hat cook. Those whose needs aren’t necessary (or just terrible at touching any kitchen equipment like him) make fire or gather into groups to discuss things like medical skills, navigation or just casual chat about what their previous adventures. Kid also joins in with a few remarks of his, like complimenting on the long nose’s shooter for striking down the damn World Government flag in Enies Lobby and snorting at the panda bear showing off his kungfu for the Kid Pirates. The bear was pretty good he’d give him that.</p><p>But in the middle of the joyful moment, he notices that two people have slipped away. </p><p>What have those bastards gone to?</p><p>After the brought down the iron fist of Kaido on Wano, the World Government has ordered fleets of marines to surround the nation. However, because of the extreme nature of the currents on Wano’s sea and the uncertainty to whatever is happening, so far they only send a few spies to come and assert the situation. For now, thanks to the Kozuki kid and his retainers’ protection and the people cover for them they haven’t been snuffed out yet. They decided that the best course of action would be to stay together (and help Wano’s people to build their home to thanks to Straw Hat’s adamant request) to watch out each other’s back until they find a way to get out easily.</p><p>Really, Kid is worried about them at all. It’s just that it would be a big hassle if their location is discovered.</p><p>The red hair stands up with an excuse of jogging and uses his Haki to find the other two. </p><p>They aren’t that far from the group, good to know about that. He still walks over to warn them about wandering off on their own.</p><p>But just as the words are about to fall out of his mouth-</p><p>“Ah…”</p><p>Is that…<br/>
<em>Moaning?</em></p><p>Kid immediately stops in his track. His brows shoot up and then furrow. He has a bad feeling about this… </p><p>“Oh baby you’re so good…” More clicking sounds oh god- “You drives me crazy you know.”</p><p>“T-Torao…”</p><p>
  <em>Of fucking course.</em>
</p><p>He feels like pulling all his hair out right now. Seriously! Those horny bastards! </p><p>Why the fuck can’t they keep it inside their pants until they come back to their own ships?! And they’re outside as well, not even too far away from their crews! Aren’t they afraid of being heard?!<br/>
As if hearing his thoughts, he hears the Straw Hat breathily whispers:</p><p>“Don’t do it so hard, I won’t be able to keep my voice down… They would hear us…”</p><p>“Oh? But I bet you like that don’t you? You love letting them hear how you are mine… How much I’m making you go crazy…”</p><p>“No… S-Stupid… Ahhh…”</p><p>They’re into exhibitionism as well, good to know.</p><p>
  <em>...NO IT’S NOT GOOD AT ALL.</em>
</p><p>Right now all he wants is to slam his head towards a tree and wishes he can forget all of this. But then his skull is thick so that won’t work. Kid feels the urge to go deeper to pull both of them out of their spots and give them a good kick. Preferably in the nuts like Kaido so those sons of a bitch couldn’t get up again.</p><p>But weighing between doing that, risking his own sanity by seeing both of them naked and probably in the middle of something much worse than just kissing; and leaving the fuck out of here – Kid chooses the later.</p><p>“Oh Kid! That was a fast walk.” Killer greets him “Did something interesting happen?”</p><p>Sitting down and forcefully taking the plate of steaming buns from his first mate, Kid simply growls:</p><p>“Absolutely nothing at all.”</p><p>Later the Monkey bastard was carried back by a very satisfied Trafalgar, wrapping in a fur coat that the smaller captain definitely doesn’t own.</p><p>Stupid horn dogs.</p><p>---</p><p>The third incident happens right before they depart.</p><p>After finding a secret route to escape the circle of marines, it is only a matter of time before they stack up stocks on their respective ships and say goodbye to each other. Kid won’t say it but he does feel just little bit sad that they have to part ways. For example, the blond cook of the Straw Hat crew makes excellent dishes (damn those cabbage rolls are to die for) and if Kid is not in a friendly alliance with the Monkey captain he would have no hesitation to plan a kidnap.</p><p>That asides…</p><p>He is hugged tightly by the smiling captain, and after gasping for breath got a hard slap on the back that nearly tips him over.</p><p>“It is great fighting alongside with you Gizao! I always know you’re an awesome guy! Shishishi~”</p><p>“Yeah sure. Well you are not bad yourself.” Kid smirks which earns his more giggles from the other.</p><p>“Before you go why not lend me one of those shiny daggers you got? They look so cool!” </p><p>The red hair shrugs “Sure, why not?” and carefully puts a golden blade in Straw Hat’s eager hands. Damn that Monkey sure got energy to be excited just about anything because next thing he knows a body just slams into him again, octopus-like hands squeeze like a cage.</p><p>“Oh thank you thank you!! Man I could kiss you right now-“</p><p>“Oi.”</p><p>
  <em>Oh shit oh damn.</em>
</p><p>He’ll admit, he is a suicidal son of a gun who always gets himself into trouble, but it’s because he could smell trouble miles away.</p><p>This is one.</p><p>As soon as the small grunt leaves Trafalgar, the smaller captain is shambled away, leaving Kid with his precious air once again.</p><p>“What’s the big deal Torao?!” The other whines like he doesn’t notice the storm passing through his lover’s face. </p><p>“You ask for it now Mugiwara-ya.”</p><p>“What’s that supposed to-“</p><p>The “mean” doesn’t got a chance to leave Straw Hat’s mouse before both captains disappear in front of Kid’s eyes. Stupid ROOM. That’s such a bullshit ability.</p><p>“Ah they really give you a hard time. It’s cute when Torao gets jealous.” The Straw Hat archeologist chuckles on his left side. Since when did she-</p><p>“There’s nothing to be jealous about!” Realizing what she implies, Kid shudders “That Monkey bastard will whine for years if I don’t give him the dagger now. And no thanks I’m not into that rubber mass at all. But seriously, do they need to publicly cling onto each other and practically eyesex all the time?! I swear when I get my own lover I’m gonna make them listen to my amazing bed skills ‘till both their ears bleed-”</p><p>“That wasn’t very nice.” And yet, she still cracks a smile. He grumbles:</p><p>“What do you know anyway? I have seen things that I wish I haven’t.”</p><p>“God, that makes all of us.” The blond cook walks up next to him (huh since when all their crews are here?) Wait what did he just say?</p><p>“What do you mean?” He squints his eyes. Sanji exhales smoke and begins to… cringe?</p><p>“Those guys act like they’re rabbits in heat. Do you even understand how hard it is to not see them just blatantly showing affection when you’re on the same ship for months?”</p><p>What.</p><p>“One time I caught them doing it in my kitchen. MY KITCHEN.” The other groans. Ouch. And he thought his eavesdropping was bad enough. </p><p>“And that time I caught captain pushing Straw Hat to a wall and just immediately wrapped their tongues together. Just in front of my lunch. My poor innocent lunch…” Penguin’s eyes begin to water that make Bepo fusses next to him (‘Don’t worry! I see them in the shared bathroom doing that as well’ He says. And Penguin just cries harder).</p><p>“… Glad to know I’m not the only one to suffer with this.” He finally says. Collective groans and moans like ‘gosh you don’t even know the half of it’ greet his complaint.</p><p>“Anyway, if you want to contact us or just want to rant about how you’re sick of their PDA, feel free to call us.” Robin hands him a small Den Den Mushi with a little straw hat on top “We can give you some tips to shield your eyes and ears, permanently.”</p><p>“Yeah no, thanks.” That is definitely not a creepy smile at all woman.</p><p>They all exchange handshakes and promise to see each other again. Killer already calls him about their ship ready to set sail. At that moment, Straw Hat’s shipwright leans over the balcony and yells:<br/>
“In case you guys didn’t know, they are having very SUPER loud and SUPER steamy session in the men bunker so don’t expect to go anywhere in at least one hour!!”</p><p>Chaos immediately erupt from the pirate crews except his. The Straw Hat men look like they're about to drag their captain into the sea while the Hearts Pirate yelling about not knowing how much more they could take before they all go into mental health hospitals.</p><p>Killer turns to him, uncertain clear on his face:</p><p>“Should we wait for them 'till they're ready?”</p><p>“Nah.” He laughs loudly “Let those guys handle their captains, I’m done being the third wheel in this.”</p><p>
  <em>Oh yeah, this alliance is going to be a hell of a ride.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm glad you guys like my Lawlu oneshot last time! And I can imagine the Straw Hat and Hearts Pirate just enjoy the fact that now someone else has to suffer of PDA alongside with them xD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>